Angel's Heart
by Couphie
Summary: Jaejoong tahu, keputusannya memang sangatlah bodoh. Dan jujur saja, ia sangat terluka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaannya pada Yunho sudah terlalu dalam. Perasaan yang kini seperti bumerang yang siap kembali menghantamnya sekeras mungkin. Yunjae. Sho-ai. BL. RnR please. All chapters are complete.
1. Bitter Love

**Title : Angel's Heart**

**Author : Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine**

**Rating : T+**

**Length : 3shoot**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yunra, Chunjae, Yoosu**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, BL, Typos (maybe)**

**Summary :**

**Jaejoong tahu, keputusannya memang sangatlah bodoh. Dan jujur saja, ia sangat terluka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaannya pada Yunho sudah terlalu dalam. Perasaan yang kini seperti bumerang yang siap kembali menghantamnya sekeras mungkin.**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (23 tahun)**

**Jung Yunho (26 tahun)**

**Park Yoochun (25 tahun)**

**Kim Junsu (22 tahun)**

**Shim Changmin (21 tahun)**

**Go Ahra (25 tahun)**

**.**

_**Italic**_** = Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Bitter Love**

.

.

.

"Y-Yun… a-ap-apakah k-kau tidak memutuskan A-Ahra-ssi?"

"Untuk apa. Dia kekasihku."

"T-tapi Yun… K-kau… kau—"

"Aku apa? Huh?"

"A-ani… b-bukan apa-apa…"

.

"Hiks… Yun… tak bisakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi? Cinta? Pada siapa? Kau?"

"Y-Yun… hiks…"

"Mati saja kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Couphie**

**Proudly present**

—**Angel's Heart—**

* * *

.

.

.

**Yunjae's Penthouse**

Suara berisik dan lumayan nyaring terdengar dari sebuah benda tipis berbentuk kotak dengan warna hitam mengilap yang ada di samping bantal milik seorang namja cantik. Namja yang diketahui bernama Jung (Kim) Jaejoong itu tampak menggapai benda dengan bunyi berisik tadi. Dan ia mengetuk ikon berwarna hijau tanpa melirik sebaris nama yang tertera di layar benda itu—ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" katanya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"YAAA! Jaejoong! Kenapa kau baru bangun?! Kau pikir ini jam berapa eoh?!"

Jaejoong terkesiap dan refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya begitu ia mendengar suara menggelegar milik eomma-nya, Kim Heechul.

"Omo… eomma jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Eomma ingin aku tuli mendadak, eoh?"

"YAA! Kau masih berani membantah perkataan eomma-mu, eoh?! Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau baru bangun sekarang?! Memangnya kau tidak mengurus suamimu, eoh?"

DEG

Pertanyaan eomma-nya seolah menghempaskannya ke dunia nyata. Kembali mengingatkannya akan kenyataan pahit yang ia jalani selama kurang-lebih 5 bulan lamanya. Membuat keringat dingin menetes perlahan di pelipisnya tanpa ia sadari. Sekarang alasan apa yang harus ia pakai untuk menutupinya?

"Jae?"

Suara eomma-nya di seberang sana menariknya dari lamunannya. Dengan rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya, ia menjawab pertanyaan eomma-nya yang sebelumnya—dengan kebohongan.

"Yunho sudah berangkat pagi tadi eomma. Dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk rapat pagi ini."

"Ohh… baiklah. Nah, Jung Jaejoong.. sekarang kau mandilah! Kau sudah jadi seorang istri, tidak baik jam seperti ini hanya tidur dan tidak melakukan apapun."

"Ne eomma. Aku mandi sekarang. Aku tutup ne~ Annyeong eomma! Saranghae~!"

"Ne~ Nado saranghae Jaejoongie~!"

—PIP

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus. Menyisakan Jaejoong dengan wajah sendunya. Menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan atas kebohongannya tadi—dan kebohongan yang lainnya.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu meraih _remote control_ berwarna putih dan menekan salah satu tombol. Seketika itu pula, tirai-tirai putih dan panjang yang ada di ruangan itu terbuka, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk dari deretan kaca yang ada di sana. Menyinari sosok Jaejoong yang terdiam di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ itu sendirian sambil memeluk lututnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Jaejoong tampak sibuk di dapur sebuah kafe. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah kafenya sendiri. JJ's Café namanya. Kafe itu sendiri baru beroperasi sekitar 1,5 tahun.

Jaejoong mendesain interior kafenya dengan kolaborasi beberapa gaya. Seperti _American style_, _Italian style_ dan tambahan di sana-sini. Di bagian luar tampak dindingnya berwarna kuning pastel dengan kaca besar dan papan nama di bagian depan bertuliskan 'JJ's Café' menggunakan _font_ yang unik dan logo berupa secangkir _latte_ dan bayangan seekor kucing. Ada pula beberapa set meja dan kursi di bagian luar depan kafe, lengkap dengan payung lebar.

Sedangkan di bagian dalam cukup luas dan dibagi menjadi 2 ruangan. Dindingnya dilapisi _wallpaper_ yang warnanya juga kuning pastel dengan aksen motif berupa sulur-sulur dan rangkaian not-not balok di beberapa tempat dengan warna cokelat. Sofa dan meja berwarna cokelat pastel ditata dengan konsep yang sesuai. Belum lagi _furniture_, dekorasi dan unsur lain yang semakin membuat kafe ini terlihat nyaman ditempati.

Jaejoong biasa berangkat ke kafenya ini sekitar pukul 09.00. Hobi dan sekaligus kemampuan spesialnya, yaitu memasak, membuatnya sering membuat resep-resep baru untuk kafenya sendiri. Dan itulah yang membuat kafenya tak sepi pengunjung. Interior keren dan menu yang semuanya enak? Siapa yang tidak mau?

.

.

.

Jaejoong melepas _apron_-nya dan berjalan menuju kantornya yang berada di samping dapur. Begitu di dalam, ia langsung menuju sofa panjang berwarna cokelat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Tangan kanannya memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Di wajah cantiknya terlihat rasa lelah yang teramat sangat.

Ia merasa lemah dan tidak berguna saat ini. Betapa dengan mudahnya ia menerima suatu keputusan sepihak dari kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Yunho dulu. Menyesal? Benarkah ia merasa menyesal dengan pernikahannya dengan Yunho?

Jawabannya : tidak.

Ia tidak menyesal dengan pernikahannya. Hanya saja… penyesalan itu lebih tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Saat itu ia terlalu terpana akan sosok Yunho tanpa mengenal karakter namja tampan itu yang sebenarnya. Saat itu dia langsung menyetujuinya tanpa meminta waktu berpikir sama sekali. Setidaknya… saat itu ia dapat mencari tau seperti apa profil namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu. Seandainya ia memilih opsi lain saat itu… seandainya ia dapat mengulang waktu yang terlewat itu… Mungkin saat ini ia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit tak berujung ini. Mungkin kehidupannya masih tenang dan damai. Mungkin tidak akan ada kebohongan yang selama 5 bulan ini terlalu banyak ia ucapkan pada keluarganya… pada keluarga Yunho…

…

_Jaejoong tampak baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah berdandan seperti yang diinginkan eomma-nya—berdandan rapi dan cantik. Walau pada awalnya ia menolaknya, tetapi seperti biasa, perintah seorang Kim Heechul tak terbantahkan._

_Dengan gugup ia turun dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Dan ia mendapati seorang namja tampan di sana. Dengan postur tubuh yang mampu membuat para yeoja menjerit histeris, kulit kecokelatan yang tampak eksotis dan mata tajam yang mampu membuat Jaejoong serasa terhipnotis saat itu. Ah, lihat senyumnya itu. Jaejoong ingin pingsan saat itu juga._

"_Ah, itu dia aegi-ku satu-satunya. Jaejoongie chagi, kemarilah." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah eomma-nya, dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

"_Omo… neomu yeppeo… beruntung sekali calon menantuku secantik ini." seorang namja cantik yang terlihat seumuran dengan eomma-nya tampak memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan berbinar-binar._

"_Tentu saja, Kibum. Kecantikannya menurun dariku." kata eomma Jaejoong dengan narsisnya._

"_Hei, sudah… Lihat, Jaejoongie kelihatan bingung dengan tingkah kekanakan kalian berdua." tegur appa Jaejoong—Kim Hangeng—menghentikan kedua namja cantik yang terlihat ingin berdebat itu._

"_Ah, ne… Jaejoongie, ini adalah teman eomma dan appa. Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum. Lalu Jung Yunho, aegi mereka."_

_Jaejoong mengangguk pada eomma-nya lalu menoleh pada ketiga tamu di hadapannya lalu tersenyum manis._

"_Annyeong ahjussi… ahjumma… mmm… Yunho-ssi… Naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida."_

"_Ne, Jaejoongie… panggil appa dan eomma saja, ne? Sebentar lagi kau 'kan akan menikah dengan Yunho."_

…

…

Nafas Jaejoong mulai terasa berat. Pertanda air matanya akan terjatuh—lagi. Tubuh mungilnya mulai bergetar samar. Dan ia teringat pada Yunho. Dan… dan pada kekasih Yunho… Go Ahra.

Pada akhirnya, Jaejoong mengetahui kenyataan itu beberapa jam setelah pesta pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Kenyataan pahit bahwa Yunho sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Kenyataan pahit bahwa Yunho tak memiliki setitik pun perasaan untuk Jaejoong. Kenyataan pahit yang terus teringat olehnya hingga saat ini. Saat di mana Yunho membentaknya. Bahkan cenderung menghujatnya. Mengatakannya seorang gay menjijikkan. Memakinya dengan kata-kata yang seolah menghancurkan Jaejoong luar-dalam. Membuat perasaan namja cantik itu hancur berkeping-keping.

…

_Jaejoong tampak kebingungan mencari Yunho. Namja cantik itu masih mengenakan tuksedo putihnya. Pesta pernikahan mereka berdua baru selesai sekitar 1.5 jam yang lalu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yunho menghilang. Padahal seharusnya seharusnya ia dan Yunho harus pulang bersama keluarga mereka._

_Samar ia seperti mendengar suara Yunho tak jauh dari tempatnya. Lalu Jaejoong berbelok ke tikungan di hadapannya._

_Dan ia terkesiap._

_Di sana, Yunho dengan posisi tubuh menghadap ke arahnya, tengah memeluk erat seorang yeoja yang memakai dress pink selutut. Dan Jaejoong mendengar isakan yeoja itu._

"_Yunho… hiks… kenapa kau menikah dengan namja itu? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? Hiks… kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja?"_

"_Aniyo. Aku __**tidak akan pernah**__ meninggalkanmu. Aku __**sangat mencintaimu**__ chagiya." kata Yunho lembut sambil mengelus dan mencium puncak kepala yeoja tu._

_Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan saat ia mendapati Yunho menatapnya dengan tajam penuh kebencian. Ia segera berbalik dan bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya—menyembunyikan diri dari tatapan Yunho._

_Tangan kanannya meremas bagian jasnya, tepat di bagian yang berdenyut tadi. Ia tahu, penekanan tadi ditujukan padanya. Sebuah penolakan telak yang ditujukan padanya._

_Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia menunduk dalam, tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Dan ia berlari begitu ia mendengar samar suara Yunho yang melembut pada yeoja itu._

'_Wae?!' jeritnya dalam hati._

…

"_Y-Yun… a-ap-apakah k-kau tidak memutuskan A-Ahra-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong malam harinya saat mereka sudah sampai di mansion keluarga Jung._

"_Untuk apa. Dia kekasihku." ucapan Yunho terdengar tegas, pernyataan tak terbantahkan._

"_T-tapi Yun… K-kau… kau—"_

"_Aku apa? Huh?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan sinis._

'_Kau suamiku!' raung Jaejoong dalam hati._

"_A-ani… b-bukan apa-apa…" dan kembali ia jadi pengecut. Tak berani membantah seorang Yunho_

"…"

"_Yun… tak bisakah k-kau mencintaiku?" Jaejoong menunduk, tak berani menatap namja di dapannya._

"_Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi? Cinta? Pada siapa? Kau?" terdengar suara Yunho yang sinis dan penuh kebencian._

"…"

"_Kau… gay menjijikkan! Cari saja namja gay lain untuk jadi pasanganmu! Aku masih normal!"_

"_Y-Yun… hiks…"  
_

"_Mati saja kau!"_

…

…

Padahal orang tua mereka berdua semuanya adalah namja. Pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dianggap biasa. Bahkan ada yang namanya _male pregnancy_. Tapi terhadapnya… kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Sebegitu menjijikkannyakah ia di mata Yunho? Sebegitu bencinyakah Yunho padanya?

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tak ingin pegawainya mendengar kalau dia tengah menangis. Sesekali isakan samar yang tertahan lolos dari bibirnya. Air matanya terus mengalir saat memori di kepalanya berputar seperti kaset rusak. Memaksanya mengingat apa yang tak ingin ia ingat.

Saat di mana ia menghadapi malam-malam panjang dengan penantian dan harapan sia-sia. Menanti kepulangan Yunho dengan luka yang terus menganga lebar di hatinya. Dan beberapa kali ia menemukan parfum wanita menguar dari pakaian yang Yunho kenakan saat pulang bekerja. Yunho selalu menganggap Jaejoong bagai makhluk tak kasat mata. Saat kebetulan ia dan Jaejoong sedang berada di rumah, ia tidak pernah mengajak Jaejoong berkomunikasi. Rasanya satu huruf pun begitu tidak rela ia keluarkan untuk Jaejoong. Dan yang paling membuat Jaejoong semakin bertambah terluka ialah saat ia menemukan jejak-jejak mencurigakan di pakaian kerja Yunho. Jejak yang merupakan bukti nyata bahwa suaminya itu telah bercinta dengan orang lain. Dan Jaejoong yakin 100% kalau 'orang lain' itu adalah Go Ahra.

Jaejoong sangat ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang begitu menyakitkan ini. Tapi ia tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat eomma-nya menangis karenanya. Dan satu-satunya yang mampu membuatnya bertahan adalah appa dan eomma-nya.

.

.

.

Suara lonceng kecil yang tergantung pada pintu kaca kafe terdengar saat seorang pengunjung membuka pintu itu. Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah mencoba meracik _mochaccino _untuk dirinya sendiri, menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum.

"Eoseo oseyo." katanya, sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ada yang ingin anda pesan, tuan?"

Si pengunjung dengan sosok seorang namja tampan itu terpana sesaat. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ne. Aku ingin memesan _cappuccino_ dan _waffle_ dengan selai apel."

Jaejoong menulis pesanan namja tadi pada sebuah _note_ kecil, lalu ia menatap namja itu lagi. "Ada lagi, tuan?"

"Mmm… aku ingin menu baru itu." kata namja itu sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar yang ada tepat di atas kepala Jaejoong.

"Mmm… ne. masih ada lagi?"

"Ani. Itu saja."

Jaejoong terlihat melakukan sesuatu pada mesin kasir di hadapannya lalu setelahnya ia menghadap namja tampan tadi dengan secarik kertas kecil di tangannya yang baru keluar dari printer kecil di sana.

"1 _cappuccino_, 1 _waffle_ dengan selai apel dan 1 _special dessert_. Semuanya 31.000 won, tuan."

Namja itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya lalu mengeluarkan kembalian beserta struk untuk namja di depannya. Setelah menyerahkan uang kembalian, Jaejoong dengan cepat menata pesanan namja itu di atas baki/nampan putih dan menyerahkannya.

"Masitge daseyo." kata Jaejoong dengan senyumannya.

Namja cantik itu tidak menyadari rona samar di pipi si namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menoleh saat seorang pegawai memanggilnya.

"Ne? Wae Taemin-ah?"

"Umm… seorang pegunjung ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh lanjutkan pekerjaanmu lagi."

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari dapur lalu menuju ke meja yang ditempati seorang namja. Namja yang tadi ia layani.

"Ne, tuan? Anda yang ingin bertemu dengan saya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada heran yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman namja itu.

"Ne. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu. Silahkan duduk." kata namja itu dengan seenyuman teduhnya.

"Ah.. aniya. Umm… wae? Apakah ada yang salah dengan makanannya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi setelah ia duduk di hadapan namja tadi.

"Aniyo. Tidak usah panik begitu. Aku bukan ingin mengajukan keluhan, Jaejoong-ssi."

Perkataan namja itu membuat Jaejoong lega.

"Lalu? Ada apa?"

"Begini… sebenarnya aku berkunjung kemari atas rekomendasi Changmin, sepupumu. Dia… err… ingin aku berkenalan denganmu Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar ucapan namja itu. "Eh… tapi… aku sudah… eumm… aku sudah menikah tuan…"

"Eh… aku sudah tahu… mungkin kita bisa berteman? Tidak bolehkah?" kata namja itu, berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"Kurasa… tidak apa-apa." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat pipi namja itu dihiasi rona samar—tanpa disadari Jaejoong.

"Gomawoyo. Kau juga tidak perlu seformal itu padaku."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Ne… baiklah… umm…?"

"Park Yoochun. Yoochun imnida."

"Ne… Yoochun hyung."

.

.

.

Jaejoong sampai di _penthouse_ pada pukul 20.12 waktu Seoul, KST. Entah matanya bermasalah atau ia hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah, sepertinya ia tadi melihat mobil Yunho di _basement_ saat ia memarkir mobilnya sendiri. Tapi langsung ia tepis pemikiran itu. Mana mungkin Yunho sudah pulang. Bukankah biasanya Yunho pulang larut sekali? Bahkan namja tampan itu pernah pulang pagi atau lebih seringnya, ia tidak pulang.

Setelah menaiki lift dan berjalan tak terlalu jauh, akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu tempat tinggalnya sekarang itu. Segera ia keluarkan kartu miliknya dan memasukkan sederet _password_ dan pintu pun terbuka.

Aneh sekali.

Lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan. Padahal biasanya saat Jaejoong pulang, keadaan selalu gelap gulita. Tapi ini…?

'Astaga… apakah perampok?' pikirnya panik.

Jaejoong segera melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal bulu. Dengan keringat bercucuran, ia meraih sebuah tongkat golf berwarna biru yang ada di dekatnya. Lalu ia mengendap-endap mecoba menyergap si 'perampok'.

Samar ia dengar suara dari arah dapur. Langsung saja ia menuju ke sana dan ia mendapati si 'perampok'. Nama perampok itu adalah Yunho.

Jaejoong menurunkan tongkat golfnya. Ia memandang terkejut pada sosok yunho yang sedang memasak mi instan dengan kerepotan. Ini hal yang jarang terjadi. Saat dimana Yunho pulang ke _penthouse_ ini. Dan… namja itu memasak. Eh… mungkin 'mencoba' memasak.

Melihat Yunho yang kesulitan seprti itu membuat Jaejoong ingin membantu. Tapi… sekelebat bayangan tatapan tajam dari Yunho cukup untuk menahan dirinya. Ia hanya mundur, lalu berbalik. Ia takut berbicara dan bertatapan dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali… kenapa mendadak restoran sebelah tutup?! Apakah aku memesan ke restoran cepat saji saja? Aishh…" gerutu Yunho di sepanjang jalan. Tampaknya ia baru dari luar mencari makanan. Dan… nasibnya kelihatan tidak terlalu baik.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, aroma harum dan menggiurkan langsung menyergap indra penciumannya. Dengan bertanya-tanya ia berjalan menuju dapur, tempat dimana aroma ini berasal. Dan di atas meja makan itu sudah tersedia beberapa menu. Memang porsi masing-masing menu tidak terlalu banyak. Tetapi jenisnya banyak. Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan tergoda. Tapi ia langsung menyadari, hanya satu orang selain dirinya disini dan pasti itu buatan Jaejoong.

Tatapan Yunho berubah datar dan ia menatap makanan itu dengan tatapan sinis. Selanjutnya ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"Lebih baik aku memesan dari restoran cepat saji." gerutunya.

Sementara itu di balik pintu dapur yang terbuka sedikit, Jaejoong tampak tersenyum pahit. Bahkan Yunho menolak masakannya. Ternyata memang benar... namja itu benar-benar membenci Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Annyeonghaseyo~~! *LOL* (^w^) *pasang tampang innocent*

Hehehe… gimanaaa~~? Panjang 'kaaann…? #dilemparkejurang

Kenapa pada pasang tampang asem gitu? (o.O)a

Omo… terpesona ya sama author yang awesome luar biasa ini? Aw… arrasseo… arrasseo… #dibakar

Hahaha… mianhae ne… saya baru bisa kembali. Soalnya sibuk. Ini dia ff Yunjae special project saya. Mencoba genre lain. Yang romance/hurt rasanya lebih gampang daripada nulis ff yang lain. Mungkin akan saya selesaikan selama liburan, karena ini 3shoot. Dan baru chapter 1 yang selesai, hehehe… *LOL* #plakk

Untuk ff HELP! updatenya akan lama. Saya lagi macet ide nih… sebenarnya saya udah minta seseorang untuk collab sama saya dan melanjutkan ff itu. Tapi dianya ga mau… *lirik seseorang*

Dasar peliiiitttt! (TT_ _TT)

Add Facebook saya : **Courrey Pichaell (Couphie)**

I need your HELP! Sekedar masukan juga boleh kok…. jebal~~! *nangis guling-guling*

Hiks… jangan lupa review ne… saya siap lahir batin menerima protes dari YJS dan JJ fans…

Mianhae membuat eomma tercinta kalian jadi seperti ini… *bow*

Sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya~~ jangan lupa review~! *uhuk* review yang banyak ne… kali aja saya lagi kerasukan fallen angel dengan wujud jelmaan Jaemma, jadi chap depan lebih panjang lagi~~ :9 #dicekik

—**Couphie—**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


	2. I Still Love You

**Angel's Heart © Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine**

**Rating : T+**

**Length : 3shoot**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yunra, Chunjae, Yoosu**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, BL, Typos (maybe)**

**Summary :**

**Jaejoong tahu, keputusannya memang sangatlah bodoh. Dan jujur saja, ia sangat terluka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaannya pada Yunho sudah terlalu dalam. Perasaan yang kini seperti bumerang yang siap kembali menghantamnya sekeras mungkin.**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (23 tahun)**

**Jung Yunho (26 tahun)**

**Park Yoochun (25 tahun)**

**Kim Junsu (22 tahun)**

**Shim Changmin (21 tahun)**

**Go Ahra (25 tahun)**

**.**

_**Italic**_**Letter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : I Still Love You**

.

.

.

Yunho, maafkan aku…

Maaf karena aku telah muncul di hadapanmu

Merusak hari-harimu yang harusnya indah tanpa kehadiranku

Dan bahkan mempermalukanmu…

Maaf karena selama ini aku egois

Keegoisanku menyebabkanmu makin membenciku

Bahkan pada akhirnya membuatku terluka dengan sendirinya…

Sudah seharusnya aku membuka mata ini lebar-lebar

Dan merelakan apa yang bukan milikku

Aku tidak memintaku untuk menyukaiku

Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin…

Aku hanya ingin… kau memaafkanku…

Berbahagialah Yunho…

Saranghae…

.

.

.

* * *

**Couphie**

—**Angel's Heart—**

**Chapter 2 : I Still Love You**

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi ini hujan mengguyur Seoul. Membuat suhu yang harusnya hangat menjadi turun beberapa derajat. Walau begitu, di waktu seperti ini sangat menyenangkan berkumpul bersama keluarga atau pun kekasih. Minum cokelat panas ditemani sepotong _pan__cake_ atau _waffle_. Bercengkrama atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu yang ada.

Dan di pagi yang dingin itu, Jaejoong berangkat ke kafe seperti biasanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam bus yang ia tumpangi, ia dapat melihat hujan yang masih terus turun dengan lumayan deras. Orang-orang tampak berjalan di bawah payung warna-warni. Beberapa di antaranya adalah pasangan kekasih. Membuat Jaejoong iri dibuatnya.

Lalu ia melamun sepanjang perjalanan itu. Sampai akhirnya bus berhenti di halte yang berada tak jauh dari kafenya.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 11, suasana kafe agak ramai setelah hujan berubah menjadi gerimis. Tampak Jaejoong ikut melayani pengunjung yang mengantri untuk memesan. Sementara itu sebagian pegawainya lebih banyak yang sibuk di dapur.

Selang beberapa menit, antrian mulai menyusut dan Jaejoong bisa sedikit bersantai.

Namja cantik itu beralih menyusun kue-kue dan menu lainnya di etalase panjang. Lalu bunyi lonceng kecil yang berada di atas pintu berdenting saat pintu itu dibuka. Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menyapa pengunjung yang baru saja masuk dan saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Eoseo oseyo." Jaejoong tersenyum makin cerah saat mengetahui siapa pengunjung kafenya kali ini.

"Annyeong Yoochun hyung. apa yang mau kau pesan hari ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari bibir plum itu.

"Annyeong. Hmm… kalau aku memesan pemilik kafe ini… apakah boleh?" gurau namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa menanggapi gurauan Yoochun.

"Baiklah. Hmm… aku mau _cappuccino_, _banana cake_ dan satu menu lagi yang menurutmu enak?"

"Umm… ne. Nah hyung, kau duduk saja disana. Nanti akan kuantar sendiri pesananmu."

"Eh? Aku belum—"

"Kali ini kuberi gratis. Sudah sana duduklah!" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Ne… ne… aku duduk. Yah dasar kau ini."

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie?"

"Hmm…" gumam Jaejoong sambil menyesap cokelat panas dari mug di tangannya. "Wae hyung?"

"Setelah ini apakah kau ada waktu?"

"Eum… kurasa ada. Wae?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi." kata Yoochun sebelum memasukkan potongan kecil _banana cake _ke mulutnya.

"Eodiga?"

"Kemana saja yang kau mau."

"Jinjja?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkilau senang.

"Ne. Tentu saja."

"Hahaha… hyung yang terbaik!" kata Jaejoong, kali ini dengan senyum kekanakan.

Yoochun tertawa menatap Jaejoong yang seolah sedang memikirkan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

"Aicheoreom." celetuknya, membuat Jaejoong menatapnya.

"Yah! Aku tidak seperti anak kecil!" protes Jaejoong sambil melipat tangan di dada, memalingkan wajah ke samping dengan pipi menggembung.

"Oh… yang tadi harus kuralat. Kau memang tidak seperti anak kecil." kata Yoochun tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat Jaejoong menoleh dengan senyum cerah seperti sediakala.

"Bukan hanya seperti, tetapi kau memang masih anak kecil." lanjutnya, yang membuat Jaejoong menatap namja tampan itu dengan sebal, lalu merajuk lagi.

"Yah! Dasar hyung jidat lebar! Biarkan saja aku masih anak kecil! Hyung sendiri terlihat **tua**."

"Mwo?!"

Jaejoong mengangguk, menyetujui ucapannya sendiri. "Hyung juga tidak laku. Makanya tiap kali kemari tidak pernah membawa seorang kekasih."

"?!"

"Sudah dipastikan, aku ini lebih tampan daripada hyung. Dan aku akan hidup jauh lebih lama, awet muda selamanya. Tidak seperti hyung-jidat-lebar-yang-tua hahahaha!"

"Aish!"

"Aww… appo~~ hyungie lephasskann!" keluh Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yoochun yang saat ini tengah mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas.

"Hahaha… memohonlah dulu padaku~" Yoochun hanya terkekeh melihat namja manis itu meronta-ronta. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan dari pengunjung kafe yang lain.

.

.

.

"Senangnya~~ sudah lama aku tidak kemari, Yoochun hyung." kata Jaejoong saat mereka sampai di Lotte World.

Ya. Benar sekali. Lotte World.

Dalam sekejap mata mereka sudah berada di tempat itu. Untuk transportasi silahkan tanyakan saja pada Yoochun karena dialah yang membuat Jaejoong dapat berada di tempat ini dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam.

"Ne. tentu saja. Park Yoochun memang jjang!" ujar Yoochun narsis, dengan ekspresi bangga.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan aneh—seolah bertemu alien.

"Ne, ne... terserah... yang penting aku mau main!" seru Jaejoong lalu dia mulai melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Yah! Tunggu aku Joongie!"

Jaejoong menyelinap di antara tubuh pengunjung lain, tak lama ia menemukan sebuah wahana permainan yang mau membuat mata besarnya berkilau senang.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tidak mau menungguku, eoh? Kalau kau hilang bagaimana?!" omel Yoochun setelah ia berhasil menyusul namja cantik itu.

Sementara itu Jaejoong membalikkan badannya ke arah Yoochun sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap Yoochun kesal.

"YA! Aku sudah dewasa dan aku bahkan sudah lulus kuliah dan sudah bekerja! Kenapa hyung memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, eoh?!"

"Puh! Lihat saja Joongie. Seperti inikah yang kau maksud dengan sudah dewasa? Kau ini marah seperti anak kecil saja. Lagipula badanmu itu kecil, dasar pendek! Kalau kau hilang dan tertelan di tengah kemurunan orang bagaimana, huh?" kata Yoochun dengan geli, lalu menarik hidung Jaejoong.

"Huh!" dengus Jaejoong, lalu ia beralih menatap ke arah lain. "Aku mau naik itu!" katanya, sambil menunjuk sebuah _roller coaster_ dengan jalurnya yang terlihat menyeramkan. Dengan belokan tajam yang sangat banyak dan putaran 360 derajat dan sangat tinggi sekali.

GLEK

Yoochun menelan ludahnya dengan kesulitan saat ia melihat wahana yang ditunjuk Jaejoong. Lalu ia kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong yang berbinar-binar senang.

"Kajja, hyung! Pasti menyenangkan!" seru namja cantik itu sambil menarik paksa tangan Yoochun.

"Ha... hahaha..." tawa Yoochun terdengar miris sekali.

.

.

.

Yoochun turun dari _roller coaster_ dengan badan yang limbung, sementara itu Jaejoong sudah turun terlebih dahulu.

Wajah namja tampan itu tampak pucat dan berkeringat sangat banyak. Jaejoong menatap khawatir padanya.

"Hyung? Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sambil memapah Yoochun, meraih lengan namja itu dan meletakkannya di bahu mungilnya.

"Ugh!" keluh Yoochun. Dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke toilet terdekat.

Jaejoong berlari kecil mengikuti Yoochun yang masuk ke dalam toilet.

UHUK! UHUK! HOEKK!

Jaejoong mendapati Yoochun tengah mengeluarkan isi perutnya di salah satu wastafel yang tersedia. Dengan wajah prihatin ia memijat pelan tengkuk namja itu.

"Yah, hyung... harusnya kau bilang, kalau kau tidak bisa naik wahana seperti itu." umam Jaejoong.

"Uhuk! Ya! Kalau aku bilang, itu sama saja mempermalukan diri sendiri!"

"Cih. Yang seperti ini jauh lebih memalukan tahu tidak?" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Uhuk! Uhukkk!"

"Yah, hyung... aku akan mencarikanmu minuman dan obat pereda mual. Kau jangan jauh-jauh dari toilet ne?" kata Jaejoong sebelum pergi dari toilet itu.

.

.

.

Jung Jaejoong tampak memasuki salah satu toko yang terdapat di taman bermain itu. Segera saja ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menanyakan obat yang dimaksud pada penjaga kasir.

Seraya menunggu ia mengedarkan pandangan keluar toko, ke area taman bermain yang ramai.

Dan tak sengaja, ia menangkap sosok seseorang yang sanagat ia kenal.

Jung Yunho.

Di sampingnya ada seorang yeoja yang bergelayut manja pada lengan namja dengan mata tajam itu. Ya, itu Go Ahra.

'_Ya, ampun. Kenapa mereka harus berada disini?'_ keluhnya dalam hati, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tuan, ini obatnya. Ada lagi yang anda perlukan, tuan?" terdengar suara si penjaga kasir, menyadarkan Jaejoong.

"Ah, aniya. Itu saja. Eolmajyo?"

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa, Jaejoong berjalan menuju toilet yang tadi ia kunjungi bersama Yoochun. Dan begitu sampai, ia langsung membuka pintu toilet dengan tidak sabaran, menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Joongie? Wae? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat? Kau mabuk juga?" tanya Yoochun yang baru keluar dari salah satu bilik, menatap Jaejoong dengan khawatir.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, lalu ia menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi air mineral dan obat.

"Yoochun hyung rapikan bajumu, lalu minum itu. Aku akan menunggumu diluar." kata Jaejoong dengan cepat lalu ia berbalik untuk keluar.

BRUKK

"Ugh... appo..." keluh Jaejoong yang tersungkur di lantai toilet yang dingin.

Dan saat ia mengangkat kepala, langsung saja ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata dengan tatapan tajam. Seketika itu, ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

"Joongie? Neo gwaenchana?" tanya yoochun sambil membantu Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"A-ani. Hyung, n-nan gwaechana."

"YA! Kenapa kau diam saja? Setidaknya minta maaflah padanya!" seru Yoochun pada seorang namja yang kelihatan tidak apa-apa, tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh tabrakan tadi dan masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula.

"Y-Yoochun hyung. B-biarkan saja. Aku yang salah. Mianhae." Gumam Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badan, lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

GREP

Sebuah tangan kokoh dengan kulit kecoklatan menahan tangan Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu hampir mencapai pintu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, **Jaejoong**?" bisik si pemilik tangan dengan nada menusuk dan sinis, ditujukan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membeku, tepat di samping namja itu, Jung Yunho.

"Ahra-ah pasti menunggumu." lirih Jaejoong sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Yunho.

Tetapi namja itu hanya mendengus keras, lalu menepis tangan mungil Jaejoong dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh namja cantik itu terhuyung ke belakang, dan refleks Yoochun menangkap tubuh namjanya dengan cepat.

"Cih. Diakah? Selingkuhanmu? Sudah kuduga, gay sepertimu pastinya akan mencari mangsa lain pada akhirnya jika aku sudah menolakmu. Benar bukan?" kata Yunho lantang, membuat suara dingin dan berat itu menggema di toilet yang entah mengapa sepi—hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Yoochun pada Yunho, tak mengetahui jika namja di hadapannya adalah suami sah Jaejoong.

"Hentikan hyung. Dia... d-dia... a-adalah—"

"—adalah apa, huh? Kau ingin menyebutkan status menjijikkan itu? Di hadapanku?!"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar pelan, ia sangat benci mendengar Yunho yang murka.

"Aniya! Bukan apa-apa." kata jaejoong cepat-cepat. Menghindari amukan Yunho.

"Oh, ya... tentu saja... di sini ada kekasihmu... kau pasti tak akan pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Cih. Menjijikkan."

'_Aku harus apa Yunho? Kau bilang jangan mengatakannya! Lalu kau bilang, aku enggan mengakuinya! Yoochun bukan kekasihku! Aku tidak berselingkuh! Tapi kau yang berselingkuh! KAU YANG BERSELINGKUH! KAU!'_ jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yoochun menatap tidak mengerti pada semua ini. Jaejoong tampak mengenal namja itu dengan 'baik'. Tapi di sisi lain ia sangat marah pada perkataann yang dilontarkan namja itu.

"P-permisi, Yunho. Aku harus pergi." kata Jaejoong nyaris tak terdengar, lalu ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

'_Yunho?'_ mata Yoochun terbelalak lebar saat mendengar sebuah nama yang digumamkan Jaejoong. _'Benarkah ia Yunho yang itu? Jung Yunho? Suami Jaejoongie? Tapi... kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa?'_

"Mwo?! Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, huh? Dasar homo!" kata Yunho dengan sinis dan tatapan yang sungguh memuakkan di mata Yoochun.

BUGHH! BRAK—

Tubuh namja tampan itu tersungkur ke lantai toilet yang dingin dengan punggung yang menabrak dinding. Yoochun memukulnya dengan sepenuh rasa bencinya pada Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari toilet dengan airmata yang mengalir dari bola mata indah yang kini meredup itu. Dan saat itu pula ia terkejut. Dilihatnya Ahra baru keluar dari toilet yeoja, menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut pula. Lalu tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan jijik dan sinis.

"Cih. Hariku begitu sial karena bertemu gay hina sepertimu." katanya, sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Ahra. Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Kau lupa siapa keluarga Jung?! Kau juga menghina mereka?!" seru Jaejoong masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Ahra hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan namja cantik itu. Lau perlahan ia mendekat.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Sebentar lagi Yunho akan jadi milikku seutuhnya. Dan kau! Kau akan dibuang begitu saja. kau dengar itu? **Dibuang**." desis Ahra di dekat wajah Jaejoong, membuat namja itu membeku.

"Mereka itu sama menjijikkannya denganmu, asal kau tahu saja. Setelah aku menjadi nyonya Jung, semua bisa diatasi dengan mudah." kata yeoja itu lagi, kali ini diiringi seringaian licik yang sangat memuakkan.

"Oh, ya. Tadi aku sepertinya melihatmu dengan seorang namja. Hmm... dia sangat tampan. Sayang sekali dia adalah homo sepertimu. Jadi... kau pasti sudah tidur dengannya bukan? Bagus sekali. Setidaknya kau tidak akan mengganggu Yunho lagi. Yunho itu **milikku**."

CKLEK—

Pintu toilet terbuka, dan tampaklah Yoochun keluar dari sana.

"Jae? Kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Jaejoong.

Seorang lagi keluar dari toilet itu—Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap kedua namja itu. Dan mendapati mereka dengan wajah lebam dan membiru. Yunho terlihat lebih babak belur daripada Yoochun.

'_Mereka berdua berkelahi?'_ pikir Jaejoong dengan bingung.

Yunho tanpak meludahkan darah dimulutnya, lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan geram. "Kau!" hardiknya, sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dengan tidak sopan.

"Kuharap kau segera pergi dari kehidupanku! Atau lebih baik mati saja sekalian!"

DEG

Sakit sekali. Yunho lebih memilih yeoja itu. Yeoja yang nantinya akan akan membuangnya... membuang keluargnya... sama seperti dia yang akan membuang Jaejoong dari hidupnya.

Jaejoong hanya mampu memaki Yunho dalam hati. Membatin, betapa bodohnya Yunho. Kenapa pula harus Go Ahra? Kenapa bukan yeoja lain? Ahra bukanlah manusia. Dia iblis!

"Kh…"

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu setelah insiden di Lotte World itu. Yoochun dan Jaejoong mulai jarang bertemu karena namja tampan itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Yunho tidak pulang dan Jaejoong sudah bisa menduga kalau suaminya itu menginap di rumah Ahra.

Pagi ini langit cerah tanpa awan. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak berkunjungg ke kafe hari ini. Sejak tadi yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke kaca, tempat biasa ia menatap rutinitas kota Seoul yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

Tapi kali ini ia tak menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Bahkan pandangannya kosong tanpa fokus.

Ia tidak sedang melamun. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun. Namja cantik itu sangat lelah. Kalau bisa ia ingin tidur. Tetapi tiap kali menutup mata, yang terlintas dalam alam bawah sadarnya adalah halhal yang menyakitkan.

Dan ia sudah 2 hari menjadi seperti ini. Tidak tidur dan tidak berpikir. Membuatnya nyaris seperti robot. Atau mungkin zombie. Dan penampilannya semakin mengerikan dengan area sekitar matanya yang menghitam. Belum lagi penampilannya yang acak-acakkan.

Jaejoong kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Walau terbiasa menerima hinaan macam itu dari Yunho maupun Ahra, tapi... rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Jaejoong melirik tumpukan buku di atas meja telepon. Lalu tubuhnya berdiri kaku dan menghampirinya.

Namja cantik itu duduk di kursi kecil yang terletak di samping meja kecil itu. Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar, diraihnya telepon rumah nirkabel berwarna putih itu dari tempatnya semula. Lalu jari-jari itu mulai bergerak oelan menekan sebaris nomor yang tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya. Ditekannya tombol warna hijau dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kanannya.

Suara nada monoton yang sedang menghubungkan sambungan telepon lokal itu menggema di telinganya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara gemerisik sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara yang amat ia rindukan.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jaejoong tersenyum lemah mendengar sapaan dari seberang sana.

"Ini nomor telepon rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong, bukan? Joongie apakah ini kau?"

"Ne." kata Jaejoong nyaris tak terdengar.

"Joongie? Ada apa denganmu, chagi? Apa yang terjadi? Suaramu terdengar tidak baik."

"Aniya eomma... mungkin sinyalnya." dusta Jaejoong.

"Begitukah? Hmm... lalu kenapa kau meneleponeomma? Tumben sekali..."

"Joongie merindukan eomma... eomma tidak merindukan Joongie?" ia ingin bermanja pada seseorang saat ini.

"Eomma juga sangaaaaattt merindukan Joongie. Kenapa Joongie tidak main ke rumah?"

"Hehehe..." airmatanya jatuh satu-satu. "Kapan-kapan Joongie akan mengunjungi eomma... Joongie sayang eomma." mata indah itu kehilangan kilaunya.

"Eomma juga menyayangimu."

"Sudah dulu ya, eomma. Joongie harus memasak... annyeong eomma..." ia berbohong lagi.

"Ne... titip salam untuk Yunho! Annyeong~"

Ketika akhirnya sambungan itu terputus, Jaejoong mendekap telepon itu di depan dadanya.

Dengan airmata yang masih menetes, ditatapnya ruangan luas di _Penthouse_ yang saat ini ia tinggali. Tidak ada satupun kenangan indah antara dirinya dan Yunho. Tidak ada walau hanya setitikpun dalam ingatannya.

Pandangannya beralihh pada tumpukan buku yang ada di atas meja kecil itu. Diletakkannya gagang telepon pada tempatnya semula. Namja itu meraih sebuah buka dan sebuah pulpen.

Dan tangannya menari-nari... menorehkan tinta di atas kertas. Diiringi isakan tangis tanpa henti. Dan juga penekanan pada tiap goresan ujung pulpen yang dipakainya.

Ia tidak berpikir... ia hanya mengingat-ingat.

Kemudian lembaran-lembaran itu dilipatnya dan masuk ke amplop dengan keterangan yang berbeda-beda di depan masing-masing amplop.

Satu per satu amplop diciumnya dengan rasa berat hati. Sebuah pesan tak tersampaikan lewat udara... untuk orang-orang yang ia kasihi...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**1 day later**

Keluarga Shim tengah berkunjung ke rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Tidak mengherankan, karena kedua keluarga itu adalah kerabat yang dekat yang hanya berbeda marga. Dan lagi ini adalah kunjungan rutin akhir bulan yang biasa dilakukan di salah satu kediaman keluarga tersebut.

Di sana ada appa Kim, eomma Kim, appa Shim, eomma Shim dan terakhir Shim Changmin.

Changmin terlihat sangat bosan di sana. Tentu saja. tidak ada lagi Jaejoong yang bisa diajaknya main game bersama. Rumah Jaejoong terasa sepi dan membosankan.

Lalu tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Changmin segera bangun dan meninggalkan PSP-nya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka, ahjumma." kata Changmin, mencegah eomma Jaejoong membuka pintu.

Changmin melihat interkom, di sana ada seorang namja paruh baya yang melambaikan beberapa surat ke arah kamera interkom—rupanya tukang pos.

"Ada kiriman surat." serunya.

Changmin segera membuka pintu depan dan pintu depan. Dengan langkah santai, ia berjalan keluar rumah dan menuju ke pintu gerbang.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Ada beberapa kiriman surat yang ditujukan di alamat ini. Silahkan tanda tangani ini." Namja itu menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil tipis yang langsung ditandatangani Changmin.

"Dan ini suratnya. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

Setelah tukang pos itu pergi, Changmin menutup pintu gerbang dan ia berjalan kembali ke rumah keluarga Kim sambil melihat-lihat surat itu.

Oh, untuknya juga ada.

Segera saja dibukanya amplop putih itu, dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sudah tidak polos itu.

...

_Untuk Changmin,_

_Aku tahu pasti kau kebingungan saat kau membaca surat yang kukirimkan padamu ini._

_Jujur saja aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang kutulis. Tapi karena kau punya IQ yang tinggi, kupikir tidak butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk mengerti isi surat ini._

_Changminnie... aku menitipkan __JJ's Café__ padamu. Kutitipkan juga pada eommaku dan kuharap kau mau membantu eommaku menjaga kafe. Katakan pada eomma, appa, Shim ahjumma dan ahjussi bahwa aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Katakan juga aku sangat menyayangi Yoochun hyung. Bersamanya aku seolah bersama dengann hyungku sendiri. Aku juga menyayangimu, Minnie._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne. Jangan lupakan aku dan jangan mencariku. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian. Sampai jumpa..._

—_Jaejoong_

...

Changmin tampak kebingungan dengan isi surat itu. Entah mengapa firasatnya sangat buruk mengenai hal ini. Dan segera saja namja jangkung itu berlari memasuki rumah keluarga Kim dengan rasa cemas tanpa alasan jelas.

.

.

.

Yoochun baru kembali dari sebuah rapat yang sangat menegangkan. Saat ia baru saja menghempaskan diri ke kursi kerjanya, tiba-tiba telepon di meja kerjanya berbunyi.

"Ne?"

"..."

"Surat?"

"..."

"Oh, ini dia. Sudah kutemukan. Gomawo Sungmin-ah."

Ditatapnya amplop putih itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya membukanya.

...

_Untuk Yoochun hyung,_

_Annyeong hyung... sudah beberapa hari kita tak bertemu dan tak berkounikasi. Dan kau pasti bingung dengan adanya surat yang saat ini tengah kau baca._

_Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu atas kejadian buruk yang terjadi di taman bermain beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mianhae... Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu hyung. Kuharap kau memakluminya._

_Kukirimkan surat ini untuk mengatakan padamu... bahwa aku akan pergi sementara. Mungkin dengan batas waktu yang belum dapat kupastikan. Tapi tenang saja, aku pasti kembali lagi. Jangan cari aku._

_Yoochun hyung... aku menyayangimu... baru kali ini aku merasa mempunyai seorang hyung. Mianhae hyung, aku pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak melarikan diri... aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenngkan diri._

_Semoga saat aku kembali nanti, kau sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sampai jumpa._

—_Jaejoong_

...

.

.

.

Penthouse itu gelap. Yunho yang baru pulang dari kantornya tentu saja kebingungan.

Tak biasanya seperti ini. Biasanya walaupun sepi tetapi lampu selalu dinyalakan, tentunya karena ada Jaejoong di tempat ini.

Setelah menyalakan saklar lampu di tiap ruangan, Yunho segera menuju kamar yang diperuntukkan Yunho dan Jaejoong—walau ia sendiri belum pernah tidur di kamar itu. Keningnya makin berkerut saat dilihatnya ruangan itu begitu rapi dan spreinya bahkan masih licin, terlihat baru diganti dan belum sempat ditiduri.

Dengan tak acuh dibukanya salah satu lemari besar yang berwarna krem disana. Dan hal yang aneh kemali dilihatnya.

Sebagian pakaian yang digantung disana hilang. Dan semua adalah milik Jaejoong. Sementara di lemari yang lain juga sama. Separuh dari pakaian milik Jaejoong tidak ada.

Saat ia melihat ruangan itu lebih lanjut, namja tampan itu menemukan sebuah amplop di atas meja komputer. Segera saja diambilnya amplop itu. Amplop biru pucat dengan aroma manis yang samar—mungkin itu aroma Jaejoong yang tertinggal.

...

_Untuk Yunho,_

_Kuharap kau tak membuang surat ini sebelum membacanya._

_Aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan pulang dan menemukan surat ini. Tapi jika saat ini kau sedang membacanya, aku akan sangat lega sekali._

_Yunho-ah, kuputuskan untuk memenuhi keinginanmu. Aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu. Walaupun masih sementara. Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan siap untuk kau ceraikan. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan perceraian dari pernikahan ini._

_Kuberitahu kau Yun, aku sangat tidak setuju akan hubunganmu dengan Ahra. Setidaknya semua ini tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan jika yeoja yang kau cintai itu bukanlah Ahra. Tapi aku tahu... kau pasti tak akan pernah menghiraukan kata-kataku yang satu itu._

_Yunho, maafkan aku…_

_Maaf karena aku telah muncul di hadapanmu. Merusak hari-harimu yang harusnya indah tanpa kehadiranku. Dan bahkan mempermalukanmu…_

_Maaf karena selama ini aku egois. Keegoisanku menyebabkanmu makin membenciku._

_Bahkan pada akhirnya membuatku terluka dengan sendirinya…_

_Sudah seharusnya aku membuka mata ini lebar-lebar. Dan merelakan apa yang bukan milikku._

_Aku tidak memintaku untuk menyukaiku. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin…_

_Aku hanya ingin… kau memaafkanku…_

_Semoga setelah kepergianku ini, kau segera mendapatkan kebahagiannmu seutuhnya. Kau mungkin bisa melamar yeoja yang kau cintai itu nantinya setelah kita bercerai. Yang kuharapkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu._

_Tidak akan ada lagi aku nantinya. Yang akan mengganggu pandangan matamu, apalagi membuatmu tidak nyaman._

_Berbahagialah Yunho… Saranghae…_

—_Jaejoong_

...

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Omona! Apa ini?! #plakkduaghbughjduaaghh #BOOOMMM *dihajar lalu dibakar rame-rame*

Astaga, Yunppa teganya dirimuuuu! *ngejar Yunho sambil bawa kapak sama garpu rumput*

(padahal yang membuat semua ini terjadi adalah author) #semuasweatdrop (=_ _=")a

Ne... saya kaget dan bingung saat baca review chap 1. Nah lo... kenapa pada minta ChunJae? Dasar readers aneh... #plakplakk

Tapi tidak saya turuti lah... tetep pada cerita aslinya. Yoosu tetep Yoosu... walau mungkin cuma kebagian sedikit nantinya. Eumm... soal ending masih digantung... belum selesai ngetik yang chap terakhir. Coba deh... vote mau ga? Kalau mau... pilih sad end atau happy end? ^^

Hohoho~ chap terakhhir akan saya buat Yunppa menderita~ HUAHAHAHAHA—uhukk uhukk! (TT_ _TT) Jadi tunggu aja ne~ mari kita balas perbuatan Yunppa! Tegakkan keadilan untuk eomma tercinta kita yang cantiknya jauh melewati author sendiri! #gubrakk

Oh, ya~ by the way, judul untuk chapter ini terinspirasi dari judul lagunya C.N Blue-I Still Love U... lagunya baguuusss bangeeett~~~ :3 #gaadayangnanya

Ehehe... mianhae kalo lagi-lagi ngaret update ff. Dan lagi updatenya ga serentak kaya biasanya. Ga apa-apa lah yah? Yang penting update~~ *author mau gampangnya doang* #jedeeerrr

Nah... waktunya balas review~~ buat yang login sudah dibales via PM~ (= ̂ ▽ ̂ =)

**trililililili **: jinjja? Syukurlah, masih ada yang suka ff yang bisa dibilang aneh ini... (w)

mianhae tidak bisa update ASAP... inin dia chap 2-nya~ hope u like it~

**jaemma lope2 **: ini sudah dilanjuuuut~~~ :3

**Guest **: ne... author teganya dirimu~~ emang siapa sihh authornya? *pura-pura ga tau* #plakk

Ikutan dong peluk Jaemma~ XDDD #ditendang

**han gege** : kalo aku... habis ngetik ini juga sesak loh... *ga ada yang nanya* tapi aku di perut... soalnya laperr~~ #gubrakk

Y**ouleeta ** : ahaha... gimana ya~ ga ah... ntar kalau Jae sama Yoochun, trus Jun-chan sama siapa? #managuetau. Hehe... pokoknya liat aja nantinya ne~ :D

**Himawari Ezuki **: eh? Masa sih? Aku malah ga tau ada parfum namanya gitu? Nanti browsing ahh~ gomawo udah mau review~ :3

**shimmax **:ne~ ini sudah dilanjuut~ hope u like it~

**Xiong **: hahaha... sad end atau happy end yah~? Ga tau lah... tunggu aja nanti~ :D

**mrs. jung **: jangannnn~~! Jae jadian aja sama sayaaa~~! #plakplakplakk *author terkena Jaejoong's love viruses* XDDDD

**Kwon jia **: ne! Dengan sepenuh hati akan saya buat Yunppa nyesel, tersiksa, teraniaya dan termehek-mehek(?)! #apaansihlo :3

Nah, gomawo buat yang sudah mau review~ juga yang fave dan follow ff ini~ jeongmal gomawoyo~! *bow* mianhae untuk keterlambatannya~! Sampai jumpa lagi di chap terakhir~ pai pai~~ *lambai-lambai bareng Jaemma* ( ̂ ▼ ̂ ʃ ƪ)

—**Couphie—**

.

.

**Thanks to :**

**trililililili│jaemma lope2│Guest│han gege│ryeo ryeo ryeong│Youleeta│Himawari Ezuki│shimmax│HISAGIsoul│Xiong│mrs. jung │irengiovanny│Aoi Ko Mamoru│Kwon jia│ **

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


	3. All My Heart

**Angel's Heart © Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine**

**Rating : T+**

**Length : 3shoot**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yunra, Chunjae, Yoosu**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, BL, Typos (maybe), OC (cameo)**

**Summary :**

**Jaejoong tahu, keputusannya memang sangatlah bodoh. Dan jujur saja, ia sangat terluka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaannya pada Yunho sudah terlalu dalam. Perasaan yang kini seperti bumerang yang siap kembali menghantamnya sekeras mungkin.**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (23 tahun)**

**Jung Yunho (26 tahun)**

**Park Yoochun (25 tahun)**

**Kim Junsu (22 tahun)**

**Shim Changmin (21 tahun)**

**Go Ahra (25 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter ****3 : All My Heart**

.

.

.

Saat akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dariku, kupikir semua akan sesuai harapanku

Happy end

Aku, Ahra, selamanya...

Tetapi kenapa semua tak sesuai harapan?

Kenapa justru aku makin menderita?

Kenapa?

Seseorang! Tolong jawab aku!

.

.

.

* * *

**Couphie**

—**Angel's Heart—**

**Chapter 3 : All My Heart**

* * *

.

.

.

"YAAA! KAU INI YANG BENAR SAJA! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU GAGAL MENDAPATKAN PROYEK ITU?! KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA, HUH?!"

Suara menggelegar milik Jung Yunho—Direktur Utama Rising Corp—menggema di ruang kerja miliknya yang ada di lantai teratas dari gedung hotel utama kepunyaan Rising Corp yang ia pimpin.

Yunho sangat murka. Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan proyek besar bernilai jutaan Dolar hanya karena kesalahan salah satu anak buahnya itu?

Tuan, siapapun dirimu. Berdoalah agar Yunho tidak menghancurkan kehidupanmu setelah ini.

"KAU DIPECAT! KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT HARI ESOK!"

Segera saja pria paruh baya itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Menghindar dari Yunho yang tampak seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak punya rasa kemanusiaan.

Tapi pria itu tau, tidak semudah itu menghindar dari Yunho. Karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan benar-benar fatal.

Pagi ini diadakan rapat yang merupakan pertemuan dari 2 perusahaan besar. Rising Corp dengan sebuah perusahaan besar dari Italia.

Rapat yang membahas pembangunan besar-besaran dengan keuntungan yang luar biasa itu nyaris mencapai kesepakatan. Jika saja seorang bawahan yang ikut dengannya tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pihak investor sangat tersinggung.

Kang Ji Hyung. Dengan tidak sopannya memberi tuduhan tanpa dasar bukti yang jelas terhadap salah satu utusan dari perusahaan tersebut. Membuat suasana di meja rapat memanas seketika.

Namja paruh baya itu juga tetap bersikukuh pada kata-katanya. Yunho sudah memperingatkannya lewat tatapan mematikan miliknya. Tapi dengan kurang ajarnya tidak ia pedulikan.

Ia bahkan berani membalas dengan kata-kata yang lebih pedas. Membuat proyek besar itu gagal didapatkan. Sekaligus mencoreng citra perusahaan yang dibangun keluarga Jung dengan susah payah.

Namja itu tidak akan selamat dari amukan seorang Jung Yunho. Tak akan ada lagi hari cerah di hidupnya. Yunho berani bersumpah akan membuatnya menderita sampai mati!

Bunyi telepon terdengar. Yunho meraihnya dengan kesal.

"Jung Yunho?"

Suara berat di seberang sana membuat Yunho membeku di tempatnya seketika. Tentu saja. Yang menghubunginya saat ini adalah Presdir Rising Corporation, appa Yunho sendiri. Dan ia yakin, sang Presdir Jung sudah mendengar tentang proyeknya yang lepas begitu saja.

"Annyeonghaseyo Presdir Jung."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya, huh?" suara itu semakin terdengar berat.

"Kang Ji Hyung memberontak di ruang rapat. Dia melawan salah satu utusan."

"Dan kau? Kau tidak bisa mengatur anak buahmu sendiri?!"

Suara sang Presdir naik beberapa oktaf. Emosinya mulai memuncak, membuat Yunho terdiam.

"Jweosonghamnida, Presdir."

"Kau harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Lakukan apapun untuk membuat citra kita kembali membaik. Terutama buat hubungan kita dengan perusahaan itu kembali seperti seharusnya. Aku tidak mau tau."

"Algetseubnida."

"Dan pastikan Kang-idiot itu mendapatkan balasan setimpal." tambah sang Presdir.

"Akan kulakukan."

.

.

.

Jaejoong pergi hanya dengan meninggalkan surat-surat yang isinya pendek. Dan sebagian mengatakan bahwa ia pergi berlibur.

Eomma dan appa Kim menanyakan kepergian Jaejoong pada Yunho. Begitu pula dengan eomma dan appa Jung. Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri tidak tau.

Jawaban yang sangat aneh, bukan?

Pencarian pun dilakukan. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ditemukan keberadaannya.

Ini sudah 3 bulan. Yunho menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Seolah seorang Kim—Jung—Jaejoong tidak pernah hadir di hidupnya. Lupakan kejadian yang terakhir tadi. Selain hal tadi, kehidupannya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Yunho bahkan masih menjalin hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi dengan Ahra. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya Jaejoong datang kembali dan menandatangani surat perceraian yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak sebulan yang lalu. Selanjutnya? Tentu saja ia akan melamar Ahra. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, ia akan melamar yeoja itu.

Langit mulai menggelap. Jung Yunho mengendarai mobil mewahnya menuju sebuah _nightclub _terkenal di sekitar pusat kota Seoul. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basemen, ia pun melenggang menuju sebuah pintu yang dijaga 2 orang namja dengan tubuh besar dan tampang menyeramkan.

Hanya dengan menunjukkan sebuah kartu mengkilap berwarna emas, ia bisa melewati pintu itu dengan santai—dan angkuh tentunya.

Ruangan di dalamnya sangat luas, dan klasik. Lampunya redup tapi tidak remang-remang. Belum lagi alunan musik yang terdengar menenangkan, terdengar di ruangan itu.

Inilah image dari _nightclub_ yang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang kelas atas. Tidak ada tubuh-tubuh berkeringat dan bergerak liar. Tidak ada suara dentum musik yang memekakkan telinga. Tidak ada yeoja penghibur yang akan merabai tubuhmu dengan kurang ajar. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Yunho duduk di depan sebuah meja panjang, berhadapan langsung dengan sang _bartender_.

"Tuan Jung?" sapa si namja _bartender_ dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan Park Jungsoo di dada kirinya.

"Hm. Seperti biasa." Yunho hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata itu, dan si namja hanya mengangguk.

Malam itu Yunho menenggak cairan berkadar alkohol begitu banyak. Dia memang sedang stres. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan datang tanpa ampun. Belum lagi laporan-laporan yang harus ia kerjakan seringkali membuatnya tak tidur semalaman.

Dan Jaejoong. Keluarga namja cantik itu dan juga keluarganya sendiri masih terus mendesaknya untuk mencarinya, dan memberitahukan dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Tch, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Untuk apa mereka bertanya padanya? Toh ia juga tidak peduli dengan nasib namja itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Kesadarannya tinggal sedikit. Tapi ia masih mampu mengendarai mobilnya sendiri—walau beberapa kali nyaris menabrak.

Tujuannya cuma satu : apartemen Go Ahra. _'__Hmm... atau harus kupanggil Jung Ahra?__'_, pikir Yunho. Gila.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya—kali ini dengan sedikit serampangan, akibat mabuk—Yunho segera masuk ke gedung apatemen mewah itu. Ditekannya salah satu tombol yang tersedia di dalam lift, lalu benda berbentuk boks itu bergerak menuju ke lantai atas, menuju apartemen Ahra.

Tubuhnya sempoyongan. Yunho berjalann dengan tubuh yang sesekali menempel pada dinding—seperti cicak saja. Bibir tebal berbentuk hati dan pastinya berbau alkohol itu terus meracau. Di antaranya mengenai "aboji, Kang-idiot, Ahra" dan "Jaejoong".

Oh, itu dia. Pintu apartemen yang sengaja ia belikan untuk Ahra sudah ada di depan mata. Dengan tergesa Yunho merogoh saku celananya, dan menarik sebuah dompet cokelat tebal dari sana.

Mata tajamnya menyipit dan dompet itu di dekatkan ke matanya. Mungkin saja pandangannya kabur, membuatnya kesulitann mencari kunci apartemen.

"_Shit_!" maki Yunho saat menyadari bahwa kartu yang ia gunakan untuk membuka apartemen yeoja-nya tidak terdapat di dompetnya.

Dengan frustasi Yunho memerosotkan tubuhnya yang bersandar pada dinding. Ahra belum pulang rupanya. Terbukti dengan tak ada respon saat namja tampan itu menekan bel berulang kali.

Yunho nyaris terlelap saat di dengarnya suara tawa nakal dari seorang yeoja dan gumaman berintonasi rendah seorang namja berasal dari tikungan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Matanya memicing tajam saat dirasa suara itu kian mendekat.

Dan sepasang mata itu pun selanjutnya terbelalak lebar, seolah baru saja melihat hantu paling menyeramkan di dunia. Saat ini Yunho seolah baru ditampar dengan keras, membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya.

Di sana, di belokan sana. Go Ahra menempel di dinding, di himpit oleh namja bertubuh tinggi dan lumayan berotot. Keduanya bercumbu dengan panas, saling mengecup, mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan tertahan. Sementara kedua tangan si namja tak dikenal itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh yeoja di hadapannya.

Dan cumbuan itu di akhiri dengan tawa tidak waras dari keduanya—mereka mabuk.

BUGH! BUGH!

Yunho meninju rahang si namja tak dikenal itu dengan membabi buta. Sementara Go ahra hanya dapat menjerit-jerit mendapati si namja yang tadi merangkul pinggangnya sudah terkapar di lantai yang dingin dengan Yunho berada di atasnya—menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Yunho! Kumohon hentikan!" cicitnya sambil menarik baju Yunho.

Jung Yunho menepis tangan yeoja yang tengah menangis itu dengan kasar. Tatapannya menyorot penuh kebencian pada Go Ahra.

"Jangan sentuh aku _bitch_! Dasar _slut_! Menjijikkan!"

Go Ahra memandang Yunho dengan sorot mata ketakutan. Ya, ia pernah melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Tapi saat itu Yunho memarahi Jaejoong, bukan dia. Dan ia tak tau kalau tatapan Yunho bisa menghujamnya dengan telak, seolah mengulitinya luar-dalam.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur yang menjajakan diri di _pub_, kau tau, huh? _F*ck you_!" seru Yunhho lalu pergi meninggal Ahra dengan sang namja yang sudah terkapar di lantai.

"Oh, jangan lupakan. Akan kupastikan semuanya kembali padaku lagi. Akan kupastikan kau jadi miskin dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam!"

Lalu Yunho pergi, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

**Other place**

Hari masih tergolong pagi, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 10.11. Kicauan burng tampak memeriahkan suasana hari itu. Orang-orang di kawasan itu tampak santai berjalan di keramaian kota. Beberapa di antaranya bersepeda ria, atau menggunakan _skateboard_ dan sepatu roda.

Menumpukan dagu di atas kedua tangan, duduk di hadapan meja dengan tempat yang strategis—ia dapat melihat pemandangan sekitar dari jendela berbingkai kayu cedar yang ada di sisinya. Melamun barangkali.

Tatapannya terpaku pada pemandangan yang selama kurang-lebih 3 bulan ini sering ia jumpai. Tapi ia tidak bosan. Tidak akan pernah bosan.

Helaan nafasnya tak terdengar berat seperti dulu. Ini lebih sebagai ungkapan dari rasa kagum. Dan rasa tidak percaya, sungguh kenapa bisa ia terdampar di tempat seindah ini?

3 bulan yang lalu—kalau ia tidak salah—ia datang ke kota ini dengan tampang lusuh nan menyedihkan. Kemana-mana menyeret kopernya, dan ribuan rasa sakit yang terus-menerus memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan airmata. Ya, ia sangat hancur.

Bagaimana tidak? Tiap kali menatap langit, ia selalu terbayang sosok itu. Tiap kali memejamkan mata, ia juga masih diusik oleh bayangan sosok itu. Membuatnya muak dan frustasi.

Bahkan saat ini tanpa sadar ia melamun. Memikirkan hal-hal konyol yang selama beberapa minggu ini telah berhasil ia singkirkan jauh-jauh.

'_Apakah ia kehilanganku?'_

Pertanyaan bodoh—ia hanya tersenyum masam. '_Mana mungkin ia merasa kehilangan hanya karenaku?'_ pikirnya, menimpali pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

'_Berharap sedikit tidak apa-apa, bukan?'_

Kepala bersurai hitam itu menundukkan wajahnya di atas meja, menyembunyikan seringai dinginnya. _'Ya... ya... aku akan meyakini harapan yang sungguh idiot itu. Hanya jika Changmin mendadak menjadi anti terhadap makanan. Atau eomma yang menjadi sekalem Kibum ahjumma.'_

Ironis. Ia mulai merasa gila karena mendebat dirinya sendiri.

'_Tidakkah kau ingin memberinya kesempatan kedua?'_

Wajah mengagumkan itu mengeras seketika. Menjadi dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. _'Dia bahkan tak pernah menginginkan kesempatan kedua atau apapun itu namanya. Inilah yang ia inginkan! Dan aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang pernah ia perbuat padaku. Seperti inilah seharusnya aku sejak awal. Kau dengar itu? Jadi berhentilah mendebatku!'_

_Great_. Mungkin ia memang harus memeriksakan diri ke psikiater nanti. Hmm... atau besok?

"Gim Jejoong?" sebuah suara berat terdengar dari ruangan lain tak jauh darinya, melafalkan namanya dengan logat yang teramat sangat aneh.

"_Si_! _I'm coming_, _Monsieur_!"

Lalu namja itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Melenggang menuju tempat asalnya suara tadi.

.

.

.

**Seoul**

Ini sudah terhitung 3 hari sejak insiden di apartemen Ahra—yang sekarang sudah bukan lagi milik yeoja itu. Jung Yunho tidak pernah main-main atas ucapannya.

Benar saja, setelah membuat Go Ahra menjadi miskin dengan mengambil kembali seluruh pemberiannya—tabungan, apartemen, perhiasan, mobil dan fasilitas-fasilitas lain yang Yunho berikan. Semuanya dilakukan kurang dari 24 jam. Dan setelah mengurusi yeoja itu, Yunho kembali mengurusi Kang Ji Hyung—pada akhirnya namja paruh baya itu ikut kena getahnya Yunho yang sedang _badmood_.

Yunho menjadi sangat uring-uringan. Semua orang menjadi korban kemarahannya—kecuali Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum, ia tak mungkin membentak appa dan eomma-nya sendiri bukan?

'_Kurasa tidak lama lagi rambutku akan rontok semua gara-gara stres berkepanjangan' _gerutu Yunho, dalam hati tentunya.

Saat ini saja namja tampan itu tengah dihadapkan pada tumpukan laporan di meja kerjanya. Sudah semalam suntuk ia lembur tapi entah kenapa pekerjaan itu bukanya berkurang, malah semakin bertambah tiap ia berkedip.

Ia sudah minum bercangkir-cangkir kopi. Terkadang jika ia kesal, ia akan menekan _keyboard_ laptopnya dengan sangat keras.

Belum lagi sekitar 2 jam yang lalu mertuanya menelepon. Menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong—sekali lagi, sejak pertanyaan terakhir yang sama minggu lalu.

Ia sudah menanyakan Park Yoochun. Tapi namja itu tidak tahu. Bahkan saat ia menyelidiki namja berjidat lebar itu, ternyata Park Yoochun sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Kim Junsu—yang ternyata berteman dengan Shim Changmin, sepupu Jaejoong.

'_Bukankah itu berarti kau salah paham padanya dulu, hm?'_

Sebuah suara bergaung di kepalanya, menggunakan intonasi seolah mengejeknya. Yunho, apakah kau mulai mengalami gangguan mental?

'_Apa peduliku, huh?'_ sahutnya ketus, menimpali suara yang tadi berdesis di tempurung kepalanya.

'_Benarkah? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini seolah menunjukkan seberapa pedulinya engkau, Jung.'_

Yunho meremas rambut di kepalanya dengan kuat. _'Tidak! Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Mereka yang terus menyakan dimana keberadaan Jaejoong.'_

Hening. Tidak terdengar lagi suara menyebalkan—yang jujur saja adalah suara dirinya sendiri—menggema di kepalanya. Yunho menghela nafas lega.

'_Buh! Hahahahaha! Munafik! Kau sungguh munafik! Lalu bagaiman dengan Ahra, eh? Bahkan saat kau bersama yeoja itu, kau masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Jaejoong. Seperti apa itu namanya?'_

Oh, ya. Ia baru ingat.

'_Begitukah? Padahal... saat akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dariku, kupikir semua akan sesuai harapanku. Happy end. Aku, Ahra, selamanya... Tetapi kenapa semua tak sesuai harapan? Kenapa justru aku makin menderita? Kenapa? Seseorang! Tolong jawab aku!'_

Yun, kau pasti akan malu saat seseorang masuk ke kantormu dan mendapatimu dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini.

'_Aku sudah menjawabmu, Jung Yunho. Tapi yang sebenar-benarnya, jawaban itu ada pada dirimu. Pada hati nuranimu. Kau masih manusia, Yun. Jaejoong-lah yang seharusnya ada di sini. Bukan Go Ahra. Bukan yang lain.'_

Perlahan suara itu semakin terdengar samar, lalu hilang sepenuhnya. Bahkan saat Jung Yunho menantikannya, suara itu tidak bergaung lagi kepalanya.

Selanjutnya, yang ada hanyalah Yunho dengan tawa menyedihkannya. Menggema di kantornya yang kedap suara.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah 6 bulan. Tidak terasa, ya?

Bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu, ia masih mengingat sosok itu. Sebagaimanapun ia mulai membencinya saat ini. Sungguh ia tidak ingin kembali.

Tapi melarikan diri tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Sudah saatnya ia menghadapi kenyataan. Ah, ia jadi penasaran. Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang saat melihatnya kembali? Terlebih lagi reaksi dari sosok itu?

Tentu. Ia berani mengambil resiko.

Ia bukanlah ia yang dulu. Ia menyadari adanya potensi untuk memberontak. Menjadi anak manis dan penurut terkadang merugikan, kau tau?

Saat waktuya memang sudah tiba, kenapa tidak? Ia siap. Ia sangat siap.

Lalu namja itu mulai turun dari pesawat yang ia tumpangi. Berjalan santai melewati tangga yang di sediakan.

Kurang dari 1 jam, ia sudah keluar dari bandara Incheon dengan beberapa koper. Penampilannya yang mengagumkan mampu mebuat tiap pasang mata menoleh padanya. Tapi tidak ia hiraukan. Dengan santai ia melambai pada sebuah taksi.

Setelah semua barang-barangnya masuk bagasi dan ia sudah duduk nyaman di kursinya, taksi kuning itu mulai melaju. Berbaur dengan bisingnya jalanan kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Keluarga Shim dan Jung berkumpul di kediaman keluarga Kim. Ini malam minggu. Dan kelompok itu menghabiskan waktu dengan acara makan malam bersama dan menginap.

Para namja tampan membahas bisnis—tidak termasuk Changmin yang bermain PSP milik Jaejoong, lagipula dia lajang. Dan tidak diketahui apakah dia uke atau seme. Sedangkan para namja cantik tengah membahas Jaejoong yang tak juga kembali.

Pukul 20.07, bel kediaman keluarga Kim ditekan dari luar. Eomma Jung—atau kau tahu dia sebagai Jung Kibum—menuju ke interkom dan menekan salah satu tombol.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya sambil menatap layar yang menunjukkan apa yang terlihat melalui kamera pengawas.

Yang terlihat adalah namja paruh baya dengan seragam sopir taksi.

"Seseorang dengan marga Kim meminta saya untuk mengantarnya kemari, untuk berkunjung."

'_Kim?' _pikirnya terheran-heran.

Eomma Jung segera membuka pintu gerbang dan pintu depan. Tak lama terdengar deru mesin mobil mendekat, membuat ia keluar untk menyambut siapa yang datang.

Saat pintu taksi terbuka dan seseorang keluar dari sana, eomma Jung terkesiap. Mata bulatnya terbuka lebar. Sementara kedua tangannya menutupi mulut dengan ekspresi _shock _yang tak dapat ia cegah untuk keluar.

"Omo!"

.

.

.

Para _maid_ keluarga Kim tampak tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan. Dan tingkah laku mereka membuat penghuninya yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga menjadi terheran-heran.

Tak lama, para _maid_ itu kembali lagi. Kali ini dengan koper-koper di tangan mereka. Dan juga tas serta paket.

"Yoon? Ada apa? Milik siapa koper dan tas itu?" tanya eomma Kim pada seorang _maid_ yang ia tahan.

"Eum... Nyonya Jung menyuruh kami mengangkutnya ke atas, nyonya. Beliau bilang, ini milik seorang tamu. Eh... tamunya masih di depan. Permisi nyonya Kim."

Setelah eomma Kim membiarkan maid itu pergi, ia segera beranjak menuju ke pintu mulai dekat, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Jung Kibum dengan seseorang.

"Kibum-ah?" panggilnya ragu.

Hening seketika.

"Eomma?"

Kim Heechul terpaku. Ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun setelahnya ia segera menerjang seseorang yang berdiri di dekat Kibum.

"Omo! Jaejoongie?! Kau pulang?!" tangisan tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Dengan erat dipeluknya sosok yang ternyata aegi-nya sendiri. Kim—Jung—Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya. Dan jantungnya. Ya ampun... jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. _'Apakah aku memiliki penyakit jantung?'_ pikirnya dengan bodoh.

Jung—bukan, maksudnya Kim Jaejoong kembali. Setelah 6 bulan lewat 2 hari akhirnya ia kembali. Dan apa ini? Ada apa dengannya?

Tidak yang berubah sepertinya. Hanya rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang, melewati tengkuk. Gaya berpakaiannya yang berubah. Tetapi selain itu tidak ada. Wajah itu tetap memukau seperti biasa—Yunho tanpa sadar menggumam dalam hati.

Tapi... tatapan itu. Kenapa datar sekali? Aneh? Ya. Aneh sekali.

Selama 5 bulan ia mengenal Jaejoong—sebelum Jaejoong pergi—namja cantik itu selalu menunjukkan tatapan lembutnya, walau kadang tersisipi kilatan rasa sakit yang Yunho abaikan. Dan senyuman lembut yang senantiasa ia berikan, walau Yunho berlaku semena-mena padanya.

Dan sekarang? Tidak ada.

'_Apakah ia serius akan meminta cerai?' _pikir Yunho—yang tanpa ia sadari sepenuhnya—merasa gamang.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya berdesir halus saat mata _doe_ hitam itu melihat padanya. Lalu sang namja cantik menghampiri tempat ia duduk dan ikut menyamankan diri tak jauh dari sana.

"Joongie, kemana saja kau selama ini, chagi?" appa Kim menatap putranya dengan pandangan mata teduh dan sarat akan rindu.

"Aku pergi ke Perancis, appa."

"Perancis? Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana anak nakal?" tanya eomma Kim sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

"Aish. Sakit, eomma. Aku tidak nakal, kok. Di sana aku bekerja di restoran. Jadi asisten seorang _pattisier_. Aku senang sekali di sana. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pulang dari Perancis. Tapi aku rindu pada Jiji."

"Omo... anak ini! Masa kau pulang hanya karena Jiji? Kau tidak rindu pada eomma dan appa, eoh?"

"Tidak. Aku saaangaaaaaat rindu. Hehehe..." Jaejoong hanya tertawa, lalu memeluk pinggang eomma-nya dengan manja.

"Bagaimana dengan eomma-mu yang satu ini? Kau tidak rindu juga, heum?" Kibum menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh harap.

"Ne. Aku juga rindu Kibum eomma. Siwon appa juga." Jaejoong menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang lucu. "Eomma juga mau dipeluk?"

"Ne! Kemarilah!" seru Jung eomma dengan semangat.

Sementara itu, Jung Yunho tampak membisu di kursinya. Menatap hiruk pikuk di hadapannya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia sangat menyadari. Jaejooong sama sekali menghindari topik apapun yang menyangkut dirinya. Bahkan nama namja tampan berstatus suami sah-nya itu tak sekalipun terucap dari bibir plumnya.

'_Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau sangat benci saat ia memanggil atau menyebut namamu?' _suara yang tak asing itu kembali terdengar.

'_Kau sedang melucu ya?' _ketus Yunho dalam hati.

'_Suatu saat semua ucapanmu itu akan berbalik padamu, Jung.'_

Yunho tersenyum mengejek dalam pikirannya. _'Seperti aku percaya saja.'_

.

.

.

Pukul 2 pagi Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya karena kehausan. Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Dan tak disangkanya, Jaejoong juga berada di sana, memunggunginya.

Saat namja cantik itu berbalik, ia sangat terkejut mendapati Yunho yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu. Namun segera ia memasang wajah datarnya dan mencoba tidak menghiraukan keberadaan namja Jung itu.

Jaejoong duduk di meja yang ada di tengah-tengah dapur, menikmati susu hangat di _mug_-nya. Jung Yunho memandangnya dengan alis berkerut, lalu berjalan menuju lemari es—melaksanakan tujuannya semula.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali." katanya sinis.

"Kenapa? Ini rumahku. Kata-katamu itu sungguh tidak pas, Jung Yunho-ssi."

Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong, bersandar pada dinding dan melipat tangan di dada. Tak lupa tatapan mengintimidasi yang anehnya kali ini tidak berpengaruh pada Jaejoong—namja cantik itu tetap berekspresi datar, sedatar tembok yang ia jadikan sandaran.

"Coba kutebak. Hmm... kupikir kau sudah punya kekasih di luar saja, heh?" seringai menyebalkan terbentuk di bibir Yunho.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Yunho-ssi. Kita tahu siapa yang memiliki status hitam di sini."

Seringainya memudar. Kim Jaejoong sangat aneh, pikirnya.

"Tinggal lama di luar negeri rupanya membuatmu menjadi lebih kurang ajar daripada biasanya."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Pencuri meneriaki pencuri. _How stupid._" Jaejoong menatap Yunho tepat di mata. Oh, dan jangan lupakan senyum remeh yang melengkung di bibir plum itu.

'_Haha. Kena kau.' _Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyeringai lebar saat melihat raut wajah Yunho yang mulai mengeras. _'Aku tidak sudi mengalah padamu. Tidak lagi.'_

"Jadi... Yunho-ssi. Kau sudah menyiapkan surat cerainya, hum?"

Ah, Yunho baru teringat lagi dengan surat cerai yang ia simpan di lemarinya, di _penthouse_ miliknya.

"Tidak. Aku belum menyiapkannya." ia berbohong. Lalu merutuk dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Hmm... tidak masalah kurasa. Aku bisa mengurusnya. Mungkin 3 hari lagi surat itu sudah ada di tanganmu—lengkap dengan tanda tangan dan stempel dariku."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia meras tidak rela bercerai dengan Jaejoong. Padahal 11 bulan yang lalu—ketika ia baru saja menikah—ia bahkan sudah meributkan perceraian. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hn. Terserah." lalu Yunho berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Sementara itu, Jaejoong menatap punggung namja bermarga Jung itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tenang, saat Jaejoong beserta eommanya dan mertuanya tengah bersantai di kebun belakang dengan cangkir-cangkir berisi _lemon tea_ hangat dan wafel yang menemaninya.

Ia sudah bertekad akan mengatakan perihal perceraiannya pada kedua nmja cantik yang paling ia sayangi. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak rela kehilangan sosok lembut Jung Kibum, tetapi ia harus. Karena cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi.

"Eomma..."

"Ne." keduanya menjawab dengan serentak. Saling berpandangan, lalu menertawakan hal tersebut.

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Kibum.

Jaejoong tampak gelisah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Lalu menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"A-a-aku... aku ingin... b-ber-bercerai dengan Y-Yunho." ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"MWO?!"

Kursi-kursi bergeser tiba-tiba. Keras. Lalu dua namja itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan memang mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Apa maksudmu, huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta cerai?" suara Heechul naik 2 oktaf.

Tanpa disadarinya, airmata sudah menetes begitu saja.

'_Kau sudah memutuskan ini sejak awal. Lalu kenapa kau menangis?'_

"Sejak awal eomma... sejak awal, Yunho tidak mengharapkan pernikahan ini. Dia membenciku eomma. Dia _straight. _Dia namja normal. Dia menyukai seorang yeoja. Bukan aku." Jaejoong tak sanggup menatap wajah-wajah di depannya. Suaranya bergetar. Ia ingin berbalik tapi sudah tidak bisa.

Isakan terdengar dari bibir eomma Jung. Hatinya sakit mendengarnya. Seolah ia adalah orang paling kejam di dunia.

"Apakah Yunho mengasarimu, Joongie?" Kibum terisak tertahan.

Seberapapun ia ingin. Jaejoong tak akan pernah menceritakan penderitaannya secara gamblang. Setidaknya, itu karena ia masih mencintai sosok namja cantik yang melahirkan Jung Yunho itu. "Aku menyayangimu, Kibum eomma."

"Aku tidak percaya hal seperti ini bisa terjadi." Kim Heechul memijit kepalanya dengan tampang frustasi—dan setitik airmata yang bertahan di sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin. Tapi aku tidak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik. Yang lebih masuk akal unukku. Untuk Yunho."

"Seberapa besarpun kau menginginkannya, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu." Kata eomma Kim dengan nada pahit.

"Apa yang bisa kuperbuat eomma? Apa? Yunho bahkan tidak mencegahku."

Eomma Jung tampak tertekan. Pancaran rasa tidak rela dan sedih terlihat jelas di mata yang kini sembab itu. "Eomma menyayangimu, chagi. Eomma bisa mencegahnya." paksanya.

"Tidak, eomma. Kurasa... hubungan ini harus berakhir sampai di sini."

.

.

.

* * *

**And who do you think you are?**

**Running around leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

(Christina Perri—Jar Of Hearts)

* * *

Pintu ruangan kerja milik Direktur Rising Corporation itu menjeblak terbuka tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, membbuat satu-satunya orang yang ada di dlamnya terkejut. Di sana, Kim—Jung—Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju meja kerja sang Direktur. Pakaiannya hari itu tampak sangat mengagumkan, bahkan mengalahkan model yang berjalan di atas _catwalk._ Begitu modis, sangat berbeda dengan _image-_nya yang dulu.

Diletakkannya sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat di atas meja, tanpa berkata apapun. Sementara itu Jung Yunho meraihnya dengan tidak yakin, lalu membukanya. Dari judulnya yang dicetak tebalpun ia sudah tahu apa isi dari lembaran-lembarann kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Tanda tangani sekarang. Jika sudah, aku akan menyerahkannya ke pengadilan. Kita akan melakukannya sidangnya segera setelah aku mendapat jadwalnya." kata Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi.

Yunho menatap mata namja cantik itu. Kenapa jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan? Apa yang salah? Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan?

"Aku akan menyerahkannya nanti." Yunho terkejut mendegar suaranya sendiri yang lebiih berat dari biasanya. Memalukan. Ia terdengar seperti akan menangis.

'_Apakah ia menyadarinya?'_ ia menatap Jaejoong. Dan mendapati tak ada yang berubah dari raut wajah datar itu.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Kau ini sungguh merepotkan." gerutu Jaejoong dengan suara tidak pelan.

'_Apakah sekarang kau yang benar-benar menginginkan perceraian ini, Kim Jaejoong?'_

"Aku tidak membawa stempelku."

Pembohong. Stempel itu ada di laci meja kerjanya. Mana mungkin ia meninggalkan stempel itu? Sementara pekerjaannya membutuhkan benda mungil itu tiap saat?

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau. Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di kafe." Jaejoong tampak percaya dengan alasan bodoh itu. Ia langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan kaku itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa tidak dianggap jika sudah seperti ini.

Setelah suara langkah kaki milik Jaejoong menjauh dan pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup kembali, Yunho melepaskan topengnya. Raut wajah yang sedari tadi mengeras itu kini tampak tak berdaya. Jika dilihat baik-baik, ia bahkan terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

'_Apa yang terjadi padaku?!'_ dengan frustasi, diacaknya rambut yang dicat berwarna kecokelatan itu.

'_Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Bukankah begitu, Jung Yunho?'_

Rahangnya mengeras kembali. Penyesalan? Apa benar yang seperti ini dinamakan penyesalan?

'_Tidak ada kata menyesal dalam kamusku. Camkan itu.'_

Ia seolah mendengar dirinya sendiri mendengus pelan. _'Lalu yang seperti itu apa namanya? Sudah kubilang kan? Lihat. Semuanya berbalik padamu. Ini namanya karma, Jung. Karma. K__**au jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong**__. Kenyataannya sangat jelas, kau tahu. Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya.'_

'_Cih. Omong kosong. Aku? Jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong? Yang benar saja!'_

Saat ia melihat sekelilingnya, Yunho baru menyadari bahwa ia sendirian. Selama ini ia hanya dekat dengan beberapa orang saja. Eomma dan appanya sendiri, lalu Go Ahra—pilihan paling buruk yang selama ini ia kencani. Bagai membeli kucing di dalam karung. Sementara Jaejoong, namja itu jarang melalukan interaksi verbal dengannya. Tatapan tajamnya yang menintimidasi lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bungkam.

Dan dari berbagai opsi, Kim Jaejoong malah memilih untuk tetap bertahan. Entah dia terlalu baik hati, terlalu mencintainya, terlalu polos atau bahkan terlalu bodoh. Yunho tak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

'_Kuperingatkan. Kau masih punya kesempatan. Kim Jaejoong seorang manusia. Rasa sabarnya ada batasnya. Ia mungkin bisa datang secepat petir yang menyambar. Tapi ia bisa pergi dengan cepat seperti bagaimana ia datang. Terkadang, petir meninggalkan jejak yang berbahaya, Jung. Kau bahkan bisa mati jika kau terkena efeknya. Tapi tidak. Jaejoong lebih seperti udara yang kau hirup. Jika kau sampai merelakannya pergi, kau memang benar-benar bodoh!'_

Jung Yunho merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Diraihnya gagang telepon, lalu menekan sebuah digit nomor.

"Aku pulang cepat hari ini. Tunda jadwalku hari ini, ganti dengan hari lain." kata Yunho pada salah seorang sekretarisnya.

Segera ia menyambar jasnya, memakainya, lalu pergi dari ruangannya. Mungkin ia akan pulang. Tidak mungkin ia mabuk-mabukkan siang hari seperti ini—walaupun di rumahnya terdapat koleksi _wine_, _whisky_ maupun minuman beralkohol lainnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada angin. Hujan pun tidak. Petir apalagi.

Yang ada adalah gerombolan keluarga Jung dan Kim yang tiba-tiba berkunjung ke kafe milik Jaejoong saat makan siang. Dan Jaejoong dihakimi di kantornya sendiri oleh appa Kim dan appa Jung. Walaupun tidak ekstrim seperti ditampar atau dibentak-bentak. Tapi mereka hanya menyayangkan apa yang terjadi. Jaejoong juga bercerita bahwa ia telah menyerahkan suratnya pada Yunho—ia tidak menceritakan yang bagian stempel.

Lalu mereka makan bersama. Suasananya tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Hanya sesekali obrolan tidak jelas dan tidak penting. Agaknya suasana seperti ini membuat Jaejoong lumayan tertekan.

Lalu layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang galau, ia hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Sesekali yang lewat adalah motor, tapi sebagian adalah mobil. Lalu bus. Kereta dorong. Truk. Mobil es krim keliling. Mobil perpustakaan berjalan. Motor matik berwarna kuning. Sekelompok orang bersepeda. Mobil SUV hitam milik Yunho...

"Huh?" serunya terheran-heran, membuat yang lain menatap Jaejoong.

Tunggu dulu.

'_SUV milik Yunho? Mana mungkin? Tapi... plat nomornya... itu milik Yunho?'_

Mobil itu memelan saat mendekati kafenya. Lalu mulai menepi.

Tapi tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan meluncur cepat sebuah Jeep merah. Tidak terkendali. Lalu keluar dari jalur yang semestinya.

—BRAKK!

Tabrakan tak terhindarkan.

"AAHHH! JUNG YUNHO!"

Seruan Jaejoong mengagetkan orang-orang. Belum lagi suara tabrakan keras yang terdengar di luar sana.

Namja cantik itu berlari keluar kafe, diikuti orang-orang yang lain. Termasuk pasangan Jung dan Kim.

"Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho! YAAA! JUNG YUNHO!" seru Jaejoong sambil mengetuk kaca mobil yang hitam, sementara tangan yang lain mencoba membuka pintunya.

Panik. Semua panik. Jung Siwon menelepon ambulans, para eomma _shock_ terutama eomma Jung. Kim Hangeng mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang nyaris menangis.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil Yunho terbuka, membuat Jaejoong mundur sedikit. Dan namja tampan itu langsung terjatuh di aspal. Sementara di dalam mobil mewahnya ditutupi sejenis balon atau pelampung yang menggelembung—perangkat keselamatan yang disediakan oleh sang produsen mobil itu sendiri. Ia terluka di pelipis, dengan darah yang mengucur tak terlalu banyak. Dan memar di beberapa tempat akibat benturan, namun tidak parah. Ia juga agak terengah—disesaki benda menggelembung yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kursi kemudinya.

"Omo!" Jaejoong membantu Yunho berdiri dengan memapahnya. Lalu tubuhnya diambil alih oleh appa Jung dan appa Kim. Mereka membawanya ke dalam kafe.

Yang lain membantu mengeluarkan penghuni mobil Jeep yang nampaknya rusak berat setelah menghantam mobil Yunho, lalu terpelanting dan menabrak sebuah pagar beton tak jauh dari kafe.

Yunho berbaring di sofa panjang di pojok ruangan kafe. Semua sibuk memberi pertolongan pertama. Membersihkan darah dengan antiseptik, lalu memberi tabung kecil berisi oksigen.

"Hei. Yunho. Kau mendengarku?" panggil Jaejoong, mendekatkan diri ke sisi wajah namja Jung itu.

"Ya." lirihnya.

"Serius?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Tidak yakin jika Yunho tadi menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku masih sadar, bodoh." kali ini lebih jelas. Membuat jJaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

"Huh. Appa saja yang mengurusi dia. Tuh, ambulans-nya sudah datang. Pergi sana." usir Jaejoong dengan tidak halus.

"Hei, Joongie. Dia baru kecelakaan." tegur Hangeng.

"Ne. Aku tahu. Lihat sikapnya. Aku sudah membantunya, tapi dia seperti itu. Sudah. Angkut dia ke ambulans. Daripada di sini. Membuatku stres saja. merepotkan."

"Tunggu. Jangan pergi dulu."

Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke dapur saat mendengar suara Yunho memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kita tidak jadi bercerai." katanya.

"Hah?"

"Bercerainya kapan-kapan saja."

"?!"

"Lihat ini." Yunho mengeluarkan amplop dari balik punggungnya. Benda yang sempat ia bawa sebelum keluar dari mobil—dan tertindih tubuhnya sendiri saat orang-orang menolongnya.

SREEETTT

"Ups. Sobek. Mian, aku tidak sengaja." ia menyeringai dengan menyebalkan. Tepat pada saat itu juga, muncul 2 orang petugas medis. Mereka memindahkan Yunho ke ranjang dorong, lalu pergi.

Setelah ambulans-ambulans itu pergi, barulah namja cantik itu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"MWO?" matanya _doe _itu membulat dengan menggemaskan.

Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang ada, ia meraih ponselnya. Mencari sebuah nomor, lau men_dial_-nya.

"Yeoboseyo?" terdengar sapaan yang berkesan datar dari seberang sana.

""Ya! Kau pikir aku mau tetap mempertahankan hubungan tidak jelas ini?!" seru Jaejoong, tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Ish. Aku hanya menundanya kok. Tidak ada masalah dengan status kita, bukan. Sudahlah Kim Jaejoong. Bertahanlah dengan status ini untuk sementara waktu."

"Shireo! Mana mau aku dengan namja tukang selingkuh sepertimu! Tidak akan!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku akan mencari yeoja atau namja lain! Akan kubawa dia bersama dengan suratnya!"

"YAAA! Kau berani melakukannya?!"

"Kenapa tidak? Apa pedulimu? Kau sendiri bersama Ahra!"

"Dasar namja sok imut! Penjilat! Suka mencari muka!"

"Dasar tukang selingkuh! Pengecut! Kau yang penjilat!"

"Enak saja! Kau yang penjilat! Kau juga penggoda! Bisa-bisanya kau berkencan dengan namja Park-jidat-lebar itu!"

"YAAA! Kau yang memutar balikkan fakta! Kau sering menggoda manager yang berdada besar itu 'kan?! Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau sering *piiipp* dengan Ahra! Lihat akan kuadukan kau pada eomma dan appa!"

Eomma Jung dan eomma Kim pingsan seketika.

"_Shut up!_ Itu namanya aku hebat tau tidak!"

"Hebat apanya! Dasar bodoh! Kau harusnya yang menutup mulutmu, Jung! Di sini kau tidak berhak bicara! Yang salah itu kau! Dasar beruang _playboy_!"

"Enak saja kau bicara!"

"Aku tetap ingin bercerai!"

"Tidak akan secepat itu. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu bebas begitu saja? Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak peduli."

"AAAAHHHH! JUNG YUNHO AKU BENCI KAU!"

PRAAKKK

Dan pada akhirnya pertengkaran lewat telepon itu terputus karena Jaejoong membanting ponselnya ke dinding terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf. Karena hiatus tanpa permisi-permisi dulu. Mana hiatusnya lama pula. Akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas yang rasa-rasanya selalu bertambah. Wajar, ya. Sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas. Dan guru-guru sibuk dengan urusan kelulusan kelas 12 dan kenaikan kelas 10 dan 11. Semua serba terburu-buru. Banyak ulangan harian. Belum lagi materi yang dipaksa masuk sekaligus.

Endingnya. Ya, endingnya. Tidak happy end. Tidak juga sad end. Intinya, aku pusing memikirkan endingnya. Stuck. Tadinya mau kubuat Yunho kecelakaan lalu lumpuh, kalau bisa buta sekalian #plakplak. Tapi tidak jadi, itu terlalu ekstrim. Jadi seperti ini, deh. Digantung. Seperti jemuran. Ya, aku tau, ini sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Kalian boleh mengkritikku kok.

Aku ada niat membuat sekuel. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Dan jika kalian menyadarinya, gaya tulisanku agak kaku. (TT_ _TT) dan mian karena tidak bisa membalas review seperti biasa. Aku mempublish chapter ini di warnet, disela-sela kesibukan mencari artikel. Modemku rusak, dan aku belum sempat mengurusi benda itu. #sigh

Dan satu lagi, aku ijin hiatus lagi. Karena laptopku rusak karena kehujanan, tanpa benda itu aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ff-ku. Maaf. Doakan saja laptopku cepet dibetulin, ne.

Aku harap kalian mau meninggalkan beberapa review. Dan review sebelum-sebelumnya, aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku membaca semuanya. Gomawo. I'm nothing without all of you, guys. *kecup basah* thanks for reading. Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi lainnya! :D

—**Couphie—**

.

.

**Thanks to :**

**trililililili│AKTForever│meyy-chaan│SparKSomniA0321│NekunMinnizer│Lawliet Jung│HISAGIsoul│Himawari Ezuki│sholania. dinara│JJ Lover│Jung Jae YJ│Nunoel│jaee│dhiniekim│SungieRa│kiki│kim vinansia│Nara Yuuki│Shikawa│de│nierin│Andreychoi│violin diaz│irengiovanny│Guest│mimi│Guest (2)│Guest (raras park)**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


End file.
